


The Hero's reward

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, very light speculations for episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people Richelieu expected for his rescue, Aramis was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero's reward

**Author's Note:**

> [capaldilieu](http://www.capaldilieu.tumblr.com/) asked me to write something about Aramis rescuing Richelieu with the upcoming episode 7 in background and it quickly got out of hand. Now beta-readed by [bittersuites](http://www.bittersuites.tumblr.com) !

“Need a hand, cardinal?”

Of all the people Richelieu expected for his rescue, Aramis was not one of them.

“What are you doing here?”

The musketeer chuckled at the cardinal’s perplexity. God, he was already getting on his nerves.

“The musketeers always answer the call of a damsel in distress.”

Richelieu gritted his teeth, not appreciating the joke at all.

“ _Especially_ if they’re as pretty as you”, and Aramis _winked_ at him.

Was he trying to piss him off? The minister shook his head in annoyance and growled:

“Just get me out of here.”

“As you wish”, came the soft reply of the younger man.

*

Richelieu resisted the urge to meet the eyes of the musketeer as he finished writing his letter.

“Why are you here?”

“No need to be so cold, cardinal. We’re in private, after all.”

He _knew_ this infuriating man was smiling. Aramis better had good reasons to annoy him with his mocking manners or he’d get a free night at the Bastille.

“What is the reason of your presence?”

“I thought I deserved a little reward for your rescue.”

This time Richelieu raised his head to meet the musketeer’s eyes.

“ _Excuse me?”_

Again, his lips curved into a smile and the cardinal cursed himself for his surprised tone.

“Come on, no one will know.”

Anger rushed through Richelieu. Who did this man think he was? He was speaking to the most powerful man in France!

“I’m _this_ close to make you regret your foolishness.”

“Give me what I want and I’ll leave you alone, promise.” Aramis seemed completely unaffected by the cardinal’s anger.

“ _Fine._ What do you want?”

“A kiss.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

The musketeers laughed and Richelieu didn’t know why he wasn’t already strangling that infuriating fool. The younger man calmed down and came closer to the desk. Lowering his head, he was now only a few inches away from the cardinal’s face.

“C’mon, no one will know.”

Richelieu opened his mouth to protest but obviously Aramis misinterpreted it since he kissed him. The minister was so shocked he let the other man take the lead and _God_ , it should be criminal to be such a good kisser.

The musketeer finally broke the kiss, grinning wide, and calmly walked out of a very astonished Richelieu’s office.


End file.
